movie night
by BlueFan-Gurl
Summary: The ninjas and Nya decide to have a movie night but end up having several arguments about everyone's favorite marvel hero's.


_hey guys! So I decided to write another story for ya'll! Its a Ninjago fic wich I have no idea what it will be about. It will be really short, sorry I have bad writers block! Maybe around 2,000 words. Maybe less. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was another quiet day in Ninjago city. No snakes, no Garmodon. The snakes had gone back under ground and Garmodon had disappeared. The Great Devourer had just been destroyed and the only trace of Garmadon were his footsteps. They weren't much of a help either, seeing as they led right into another pile of snake guts, and that's where it was impossible to go any farther. Half because the tracks sunk in to the goop and were no longer visible and half because those guts were _nasty._

There was nothing for the ninja to do. Sure, the guys would go out and kick butt when little things happened. Some dude robs a bank,a couple punks go out vandalizing property—they're always there. But Ninjago it known for its _big_ problems. Like _Serpintine, _or a specific _Dark Lord. _They spent the majority of their time training little Lloyd Garmodon, who would eventually become the greatest ninja in all of ninjago. The 4 ninjas could hardly believe _he_ became the ninja destined to defeat Lord Garmodon. And that's exactly why they decided to take a break. They just couldn't handle anymore shocking developments.

The four ninja sat on the couches and floor of the bounty. They had all brought their own personal bed gear and layed it down on the floor since there was obviously not enough room on the couch for everyone.

Cole let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes. He was extremely tired from the several attempts he made trying to teach Lloyd how to ride the dragons. He sometimes wished the dragon had not joined heads. He missed being able to ride Rocky when he felt like taking a ride. Well, he still can do that, but it's not the same when it was just him and Rocky.

Cole layed down on his stomach using several pillows to cushion the floor. He held a bean baggy textured pillow up to his face. It was black, had the batman symbol in the center, and was shaped like a hotdog. He layed his face down on the floor as he continued the conversation with his friends.

Kai sat on the couch, one leg hanging off the arm rest with a bag of potato chips in his hands. They had gotten a brand new couch for the Bounty so it was whole lot bigger, and he could stretch out. Well, it wasn't actually brand new; it was a used couch Cole's dad had given to them once he got a new couch.

Kai had his head leaning on Nya's shoulder. He had to admit that plain potato chips were not his favorite. His first choice would probably be salt&vinegar, but that was not an option since they didn't have any. And who could pass up a bag of chips? Crumbs fell out of the bag, covering his blank red shirt. He adjusted his position on the couch, randomly jumping in on the conversation his buddies were having.

Jay sat on the other side of Nya, a huge gap in between them. He was wearing Jersey shorts and Zane's Captain America t-shirt. The blue ninja had his knees up to his chest and was hardly moving while holding his balance. He held his arms out to help him balance the couch pillow on his head.

And for as light as that pillow was, his neck hurt like heck! A large bruise covered the tip of his forehead from testing an invention very similar to the one he was using when Sensai Wu first found him. They were only about 9 ft. up in the air when he jumped out of the boat, so he figured he would be safe. He made sure it was the right moment too, when Nya came out to work on her Samuri suit. Well it was probably the worst moment, because he ended up landing right on his face.

He didn't break anything but it sure as heck did hurt. Kai and Cole would always tease him about how he was a ninja and was always jumping that far, so should have manned up and actually land on his feet. Jay always argued he didn't expect his glider to malfunction like that. And he could bet money that their is probably bruises under that head of hair of his. Jay still had a look of concentration on his face as he continued to balance the pillow. For once he wasn't the one talking.

Zane sat on the floor opposite of Cole, who was on the other side of the coffee table. Unlike the rest of the gang, he sat upright with perfect posture. He sat Indian style while fiddling with the bottom of his shirt.

Zane never understood why they called it Indian style. Well, he knew Indians used to sit like that but he wasn't Indian. He had blonde hair and light skin. He wasn't even human. Why didn't they just call it Indian when Indians sat like that? He was a nindroid, so shouldn't it be...nindroid style?

Zane smiled widely as he listened to his brothers speak of past events, then glanced over at Jay. He just now realized Jay was wearing his shirt. He looked down at his own, it was a cream white, not totally matching the snow white comforter he was sitting on.

Nya sat in between Kai and Jay, trying to block out everything those boys were saying. Particularly Cole, who was explaining his favorite cake, it's flavor, the name of it, the coutry it originated from, the ingredients, where to buy it, how to make it. Though the young girl _was _blocking them out, it was hard not overhearing them. They were as loud as a bunch of One Direction fangirls at a concert.

The Serpentine could've heard them, even though they locked themselves back into the tombs and were many miles away. Nya was just a little worried about the last part Cole said, about making it. She hoped for the sake of the innocent little cake that Cole would not attempt at baking some and it would be spared. Her were feet on the table with her red sneakers still on. Noticing this, she kicthem ear sneakers off and left them on the table. Her brother weighed at least 10 pounds more than her and the fact that his weight was being supported by her shoulder was making her sore.

Cole sat up cracking his knuckles. "Lloyd! You almost done!? It's been like twenty-five minutes."

"Hold on a minute! Jeez." Lloyd poured a cup of melted butter over the popped corn, sprinkling a pinch salt onto it as well. He slid into the living room, and planted himself in front of the table with the popcorn bowl still on his lap. When Jay smelled the buttery goodness, he ditched the pillow and was sitting next to Lloyd in an instant.

"Good." Lloyd smiled. "You didn't start the movie without me."

Kai rolled his eyes while sitting up. "Dude, that's cause you stole the remote."

Cole crawled over to other side of Lloyd, taking a hand full of popcorn. He scanned around Lloyd to see if he had forgotten something and when he saw that he did, he scowled. "Lloyd! You forgot to bring that leftover cake!"

The little blond shrugged it off, shoving some popcorn in his mouth. "Get it yourself!" A few popcorn kernels flew out of his mouth hitting an unamused Cole square in the nose.

"No! You said you would! Now do it! You have to listen since you're 6 years younger!"

"Wait Cole," Kai stood up on the couch causing Nya to scowl at his sudden movement. He ignored her. "You mean that left over cake from that party after we found the Fang Blades? Dude, that was a long while ago. That stuff could be nasty."

Cole shrugged indifferent. "Cake can never go nasty."

Jay wiped his buttery hands on his shirt, then looking down realizing it isn't his shirt.

"Jay!" Zane scowled. "You are getting butter on my shirt!"

"Sorry," Jay giggled a bit, wiping it on the blankets.

Cole stood up and threw his arms in the air. "Someone go get the cake!"

"STOP! CALM DOWN!" Lloyd yelled, throwing a popcorn in his face. "Jeez, don't turn into the Hulk."

Nya shot up from the couch, quickly pulling her hair up in a sloppy ponytail. "I will go get the stupid cake if it gets you all to shut up!"

Jay dropped the remaining popcorn out of his hand and back into the bowl, causing Lloyd to stick his tongue out in disgust knowing Jay doesn't wash his hands regularly. "No Nya! I'll get it!" He jumped up, jogging into the dinning room.

Kai planted his butt down on the arm rest with his hands in his lap. "Wow. How do you have him wrapped around your finger so well?"

Nya shrugged sitting down. "What do ya mean?"

"Everyone refused to get Cole the cake, but when you volunteered to go, he nominated himself very quickly." Zane piped in.

Nya smirked, "Sometimes its good being the only girl."

Jay strolled back in with a plate in his hand and two bottles of water in his other.

Kai smirked to himself knowing this is the perfect opportunity to prove Jay is just totally into Nya and won't stop doing unnecessary favors for her. "How did you know I was thirsty? Thanks buddy!" Kai tried reaching over for the bottle, resulting in Jay snatching it away.

"It's not for you Kai!" Jay shook his head. "Nya, I was wondering if you were thirsty?"

She smiled. He was so cute and innocent. It was cute how he didn't understand why Kai always teased him. "Sure. Thanks Jay." She felt a little tap on her shoulder, causing her to spin around on the couch to see her immature brother. He was moving his eyebrows slightly. She rolled her eyes at her brother and shoved him off the armrest a little to forceful because he ended up on his back.

Ignoring the loud thud of Kai hitting the ground, Jay handed the plate of cake to Cole. Cole had a huge grin on his face, but when he saw how big the piece of cake was his smile faded.

"What? What is it?" Zane was concerned something good was not going to take place.

"Jay this is so small. Not even fit for a mouse to eat. I'm not like Kai who's ego is bigger than his appetite!"

Kai scowled realizing what he meant. "Hey!"

Jay held his hands up in defense. "Dude, like Lloyd said don't turn into the Hulk. That's all that was left."

Cole scowled sitting back down while shoving the entire slice of cake into his mouth, chewing it rather slowly and loudly. Jay sat down too, realizing there had been a lot of scowling going on tonight.

Nya leaned over turning the lamp on the table next to her off. Kai did the same.

"What is wrong with being the Hulk? He is cool. The best Avenger." Cole asked swallowing the last of his cake. It was a little cold from being in the fridge for several weeks but overall was pretty good.

"How is the Hulk cool? He can't control his temper and just turns into a giant green gorilla."Kai commented jumping over the coffee table.

Nya rolled her eyes at her brother once again. "Dude, if you break that, you're giving the money to Sensai to get a new one."

Cole responded ignoring Nya's comment. "He does not turn into a gorilla! He gets strong just like me! So he is a pretty decent guy. Why? Who do you think is better?"

The hot headed kid sat down in between Jay and Cole. "I like Iron Man."

Jay crossed his arms and laughed a little. "Why Iron Man?"

Kai smirked a bit crossing his arms himself. "Because he's red, cool, a genius, could kick the Hulk's butt in an instant."

"You forgot that he has an ego the size of the Great Devourer.. " Cole chimed in.

Kai threw his arms in the air with a look of frustration. "Enough with the ego jokes!"

Lloyd leaned over, joining in on the older teens' conversation. "What about you Zane? Do you like Iron Man or Hulk better?"

The other three boys directed their attention to Zane, as did Nya, curious as to what he would say.

Zane shrugged crawling closer to them. "I'm more of a Captain America guy."

All four of the remaining ninja, and samarai, exchanged glances and turned to Jay. "What about you man?" Lloyd question.

"My favorite Avenger or between the two of them?"

"Both." Kai concluded.

"Alright." He started. "Uhhhhh... I like Iron Man, cause he's just that good."

Kai smirked. Cole glared at Jay, who didn't notice.

"And who's your favorite avenger?" Nya was the one who asked this, sitting in between Cole and Zane.

Jay smiled again, happy Nya was the one who asked. Her beautiful voice always made things better. "I love Thor! Asgardian's are the bomb!"

Lloyd laughed. "Never say bomb on an airplane!"

Jay furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

Lloyd shook his head. "Nothing. " He giggled.

Cole got off his knees and sat Indian style. "You only like Thor cause he is lightening."

Jay nodded smiling, his arms remaining crossed. "That's part of it."

They all turned to Nya. "What? Is it my turn?" She asked, feeling mildly embaressed. They all nodded. "Oh. Well, between the two I like the Hulk."

All 5 guys had differant reactions. Cole smiled with a loud 'yes'. Kai growled feeling betrayed by is own blood. Jay was disappointed they didn't have the same opinion. Lloyd was still sinking in all the info and Zane didn't care.

"It's one-on-one now! You and Jay vs. me and Nya!" Cole shouted directing it to Kai. He threw one arm around Nya's shoulder and used the other to give her a highfive.

Jay, feeling a little offended by this, calmly stood, pushed his way in between the two, and smiled, thinking, 'stay away from my woman!'

She glanced at Jay then at the fire ninja who smirked. "Okaaaayyyyyyyy...and my favorite Avenger is Black Widow."

The room erupted with 'oooohhhhhs' and then with laughter.

"Saw that coming!" Zane breathed in between laughs.

Nya's eyes widened. "What!?"

Lloyd shrugged giggling a bit. "It's just predictable. You would pick the girl!"

"What!?" Nya defended herself. "She's the only girl, I'm the only girl."

"Whatever," Cole commented. "Lloyd. You up."

"Okay. I like Hawkeye." He plainly said.

They all exchanged glances. "Why?" Nya spoke up.

"Cause he has a bow and arrows. And that's cool."

"And because he loves the Hunger Games," they heard from the back of the room. They turned round to see a hunched back old man with a white beard.

"Did we wake you sensai?" Nya asked lowering her voice.

"I should have known better than to leave a bunch off teenagers out to have a movie night."

Lloyd cocked his head to the right. "How do you know I like the Hunger Games?"

Sensai smiled. "Lloyd, I'm your uncle. I know these things. You never stop talking about that Kat lady."

"Katniss!" He corrected.

Jay smirked. "I see. You were embarrassed for liking a _girl_ with a bow and arrows." Jay loved teasing this kid. "Well, it won't be embarrassing to like girls later in life."

"Nope." Kai said looking at Nya and Jay.

"Shut up!" Lloyd was blushing a light shade of red. Nothing severe.

"Dude," Cole said. "It's not that embarrassing."

Sensai walked through the mess and onto the couch. "Well, that aside. I see you didn't start the movie without me."

Lloyd looked up at the t.v screen, realizing he made a huge fuss about them not starting the movie without him, yet he never started the movie once he got there.

* * *

The end! Okay, don't know how good it is and I havnt edited it yet, my kindle is almost out of charge and I'm tired. Yeah it was short and random. Don't expect you to like it but review! ~ bluefangurl

**now edited/-*****


End file.
